US 2011/0188715 A1 discloses a device for automatically identifying organs in a medical image. The device comprises a communication interface for receiving the medical image, at least one processor and a memory for storing a decision forest comprising a plurality of distinct trained decision trees. The at least one processor selects an image element from the medical image, applies the image element to each of the trained decision trees to obtain a plurality of probabilities of the image element representing one of a plurality of predefined classes of organ, aggregates the probabilities from each of the trained decision trees and assigns an organ classification to the image element in dependence thereon. This automatic identification of organs in a medical image using the decision forest comprising the plurality of distinct trained decision trees is computationally relatively complex.